halflifefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Life 2: Paranoia
Half Life 2: Paranoia is a Downloadable Content Pack for The Orange Box. It is available on both XBOX 360 and PS3. The pack adds a new mini Campaign, played through the eyes of a thirteen year old, Daniel Lazenby. It also adds a model viewer for each game on The Orange Box. Paranoia Campaign The Paranoia Campaign is the main feature of the DLC Pack, and is about three to four hours long on Normal difficulty. The player is thrust into the eyes of a thirteen year old orphan, Daniel Lazenby. Daniel is a disturbed child, and hallucinates a couple of times throughout the game. The gameplay is mostly quiet and has a disturbing mood. However, Daniel is forced to fight at times in the game. Daniel has no specific objective during his travels, but wishes only to find help. Chapter One: Escape Summary The game begins as Daniel is arriving in a Combine City, City 24. He is free to move about until he gets to the station, and a Citadel can be seen outside of the windows. Just as the train is about to come to a stop, the G-Man appears in front of Daniel. He speaks for a moment, and then dissapears. This causes Daniel to feel panicked, and as the train door opens, he throws a punch at the nearest CP. The CP then pulls out his weapon, and Daniel is forced to run onto the train tracks. After climbing to the other platform, he notices a Combine about to interrogate a victim. Just before the CP closes the door, he edges in and attacks him. After knocking him out, Daniel grabs the CP's Stun Baton. The player then runs towards the opposite door and, after running through a crowded street, comes across a block of flats. The player has no choice but to go in. They sprint to the roof but slip off of the tiles and are left hanging onto the edge. After climbing back up, Daniel makes a break across the rooftops with a Gunship bearing down on him. However, he slips through some boards and has to get back to street level. After evading a Combine patrol, the player finds an old underground tunnel. As more Combine appear, the player enters and the roof collapses in on them. Chapter Two: Paranoia 'Summary' Several hours after the entrance collapse, Daniel awakens to find himself trapped inside the tunnel. After weaving his way out of the wreckage, the player finds a Pistol. He then must find a way out of the tunnel. Walking forward a few meters causes a Strider to blast a hole behind Daniel in an effort to find him, however he runs away from the approaching CP's and they do not notice him. After a long walk down the tunnel, Daniel starts to hear noises up ahead. Rounding the corner, he sees a Zombie propped up against a wall. Walking up to examine it causes it to waken and attack. After the player kills a couple more Zombies, he comes across a large hole in the middle of the path, probably constructed by the Strider of earlier. He completes a large jumping puzzle and heads down the next corridor. More Zombies are killed as Daniel proceeds. The grafiti in the area is most unsettling and disturbed drawings cover the walls. The ceiling collapses in front of the player as they approach what seems to be an exit, and they are forced to turn left towards a group of Barnacles. A couple of minutes later more Zombies attack. After many encounters with Zombies and Barnacles, the player is met with a strange sight. As the player walks forward he is suddenly blinded by a flash of light. When the players vision returns, the walls are covered in fresh blood and many Civilians are seen dead. All of a sudden everything changes back to normal. After a couple more meters, this happens again and Daniel notices the G-Man down the corridor. He begins to walk away. Every few meters this persists and he eventually dissapears from the players view. Daniel begins to hear voices echoing around the tunnel. "Prepare for unforseen consequences.", "Rise and shine Mr. Freeman. Rise and shine." and "Wake up and smell the ashes." are all heard at once, along with other sentences. The ceiling suddenly collapses behind them and the player is forced onwards. The player reaches a rounded chamber and sees some stairs leading upwards. Eager to get out, Daniel walks up. Chapter Three: The Outlands 'Summary' Daniel emerges from the tunnel to find that he somehow made it outside of the city. In the distance the player can just make out the silhouette of City 17's Citadel. However, between them and it is a large expanse of sandy ground; the Outlands. After having a rummage around the area, the player finds a Wrench next to an old car. The car is suspended on a crane, and the player must get it down. Seeing a control panel roughly ten meters away, he walks across the sand towards it. This summons a group of Antlions. After killing them, Daniel finds a Shotgun on a small island of rock near the switch. After de-activating the crane magnet, the player makes their way back to it. After hopping in, more Antlions approach. Being thirteen, Daniel is not as able as Gordon Freeman in a car, but he will manage. After a long journey, Daniel comes across a small building. Inside are supplies, and a switch to open a gate that marks the halfway line between City 24 and City 17. The path to City 17 is much more dangerous, and the player fights many Antlions and Combine along the way. There are also many buildings that Daniel may visit. Just outside of City 17, the player finds an Antlion Guard. Daniel does not have the firepower to engage it directly, and so leaves the car and enters a building by the roadside. Inside is a Combine Sniper Rifle. Using the Rifle, Daniel kills it and opens a section of wall outside of City 17. Just as the player approaches the car, it becomes evident that the game is around the same time as Half Life 2: Episode One. The Citadel lets out a burst of energy, and The G-Man appears to the player in a vision. He tells Daniel to head for the train station, before dissapearing once more. The player drives in through the section of wall that they have opened, exits the car, and enters the city. Chapter Four: The 'Burbs 'Summary' After walking through some flats, Daniel enters a Combine outpost. Inside, Daniel kills the occupants and looks at a TV Monitor and sees Alyx Vance and Gordon Freeman killing Zombies inside the Hospital (and The G-Man on another monitor.) This gives the player hope, and as they soldier on down the road, a Combine Dropship appears. Daniel rushes inside a building to the right and runs to the roof. In a brief freerunning sequence, Daniel must jump across the rooftops to reach the next street behind a Combine Barrier that has recently been activated. After a hectic firefight in the street below, Daniel enters another block of flats. This one is infested with Zombies, and a Headcrab shell blocks the top of the stairs. Daniel exits the building and finds that he is quite near the Hospital. After passing through an abandoned Resistence outpost, he makes it into the Hospital. Inside, he kills many Zombies and Combine. When the player reaches the attic, he finds a Rocket Launcher (with no ammo) and a destroyed Gunship. After another freerunning sequence, he finds the entrance to the train station. Nobody is there, however, and he is quickly spotted by a Strider. In a panic he runs further along the track and hitches a ride inside a cargo train. Chapter Five: Crime and Gunishment 'Summary' As Daniel rides away from City 17, a Gunship suddenly appears and derails the train. After a brief fade to black, Daniel finds a Rocket Launcher Ammo Crate. The Gunship then comes in for another attack. Using the Rocket Launcher, the player must destroy the Gunship. After around five hits, the Gunship goes down at the other end of the track (a nod to the end of Half Life Two: Episode One.) All of a sudden, Daniel appears next to Barney Calhoun at the back of a train. He is shocked by Daniel's sudden appearance, and suggests that they go inside. After a brief moment, the train begins to derail as the Citadel explodes. Time suddenly stops and The G-Man appears to Daniel. He then tells the player this; "You have done well... haven't you? For such a young mind, you show great talent. You will be of great use to me, Daniel. I have plans for you..." Daniel is then levitated off of the ground along with a puzzled Barney. As the screen fades to black, The G-Man quotes one last thing. "Indeed... I have plans..."